Kurt Hummel: Babysitter Extraordinaire
by BreeZombiee
Summary: Kurt babysits for the Anderson family who just moved in. But what happens when their son Blaine comes home early to find the new babysitter in his house with his little sister? AU! pre-slash. Oneshot.


**I honestly have no idea where this came from, but I had an hour of extra time so I decided to do a little drabbling, which turned into this thing. This is obviously AU, so it makes it pre-slash. I really hope that you enjoy this, because I loved writing it. And if you feel like it, feel free to drop a review! :)**

**Yes I own it, if by it you mean the tender crook of my elbow. **

* * *

><p>Molly Anderson sighed softly as she walked through the aisles of the grocery store with her husband Brandon and five year old daughter Macy. They had just settled into their new home in Westerville, Ohio and were getting new groceries to replenish the house. Brandon was debating between two different bags of potato chips while Molly was wondering which peanut butter her son would enjoy when he finally got to the new house that weekend. She finally decided to just ask her daughter what she thought Blaine would like.<p>

"Macy dear, what do y-" she looked down and noticed that he daughter was no longer next to the cart like she was a few seconds ago. She immediately began to panic. "Brandon! Where's Macy?"

Brandon turned to her in confusion, throwing the chips into the cart. "I thought she was with you."

"She was! Then I turned around and she wasn't there anymore!" the two set off frantically through the large grocery store looking for the child, calling out her name as they searched the aisles. Molly froze when she heard her daughter's voice, followed by another.

"Me and my mommy and my daddy and Macy, that's me in case you was wondering, just moved here!" Macy exclaimed and Molly turned the corner to see her gesturing with her arms excitedly.

"Oh really?" a boy asked, he seemed to be about seventeen years old with a navy blue uniform on. He was crouching down to Macy's short height and smiling at her, keeping a safe but close distance to the child. "Where are your mommy and daddy now?" he asked.

"I dunno. I walked away. And then I found you!"

Kurt smiled softly and patted her head. "Well Macy, you shouldn't run away from your parents, they're probably really worried. And you also shouldn't talk to strangers." He spoke seriously, but a small smile on his face

"But you're not a stranger anymore Kurt."

He boy, Kurt, shook his head at her daughter and smiled fondly. "I know I'm not. But you should never talk to people that you don't know unless you are with your mommy. Or if you are in trouble, you should look for someone like a police officer. Do you know what they look like?" he asked, and Molly felt her heart warm and expand for the teen that she didn't even know.

"Yes! Mommy showed me them in the parades! They have these shiny badges!" she squealed, arms flying out again.

Kurt grinned at the child and nodded his head. "Good job, now how about we go find your mommy and daddy, okay?" he asked, standing straight and holding out his hand.

"But you said that you were a strangers, Kurtie." Macy spoke.

Kurt nodded his head. "I know I am, but I promise if I do anything to scare you, you can scream and hit me and yell at me." Kurt chuckled. "Deal?"

"Deal!" Macy spoke before taking his hand. The two started towards the corner and Molly decided it was time to reclaimed her child.

"Macy! You can't run away like that!" she scolded, watching as her daughters face lit up before actually looking at the teenager.

"This is my mommy Kurtie, not a stranger, so I can talk to her!" she exclaimed before running into Macy's arms.

Kurt chuckled and fixed his brunette locks. "Good job." He then directed his gaze to Molly. "I'm glad she found you, you've got a wonderful girl." He spoke, holding out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Kurt Hummel."

"Thank you." Molly spoke, shaking the proffered hand. "Molly Anderson." She beamed.

Kurt smiled back before fixing his hair once more. "I should get going, my friends are probably wondering where I am." He spoke before kneeling down once more. "Goodbye Macy."

Macy beamed and threw her arms around Kurt, surprising the boy. "Goodbye Kurtie! And thank you for finding my mommy!"

Kurt chuckled and patted her head before standing straight and waving a goodbye. Molly nodded as the boy turned to head towards the register before and idea hit her. "Hey Kurt?"

The tall brunette turned around, his glasz eyes glittering with confusion. "Yes Mrs. Anderson?"

"Are you interested in babysitting?"

Kurt absolutely beamed and grinned before pulling a card out of his pocket and handing it to her. It was a babysitting certification card that listed his qualifications in babysitting as well as first aid and his phone number. Kurt grinned at her. "It's kind of my job." He winked. "Give me a call anytime you need me. I board right here in Westerville at Dalton all year."

Molly nodded and thanked the boy before taking her daughter and making another search for her other child.

Ahem, her husband.

* * *

><p>"Thank you <em>so much<em> for coming on such short notice, Kurt!" Molly spoke earnestly as she let the brunette teen into the house. She had talked to him numerous times on the phone during his free periods just to see how his personality was. She found out a lot about the boy by talking to him as well as asking the neighbors; she wanted to make sure her daughter would be safe.

She heard from Kurt himself that he had moved to Dalton his freshman year to get away from bullying, and that his father, step-mother, and step-brother lived in Lima. She found out from the Lung's whose boy Wes was Kurt's friend from the school choir group, that his mother had passed away when he was eight years old. The Riley's son Nick, another choir friend, had informed her of his straight A's and full music scholarship at Dalton when he was delivering her paper. She had found out from the Everson's, whose son David was also friends with Kurt, that he was openly gay.

Molly Anderson found out plenty of things about Kurt, so much so that she felt as though she knew Kurt already. She took Kurt's academy blazer as the boy shook his head and beamed at her, eyes crinkling in their corners. "It's no trouble at all Mrs. Anderson, I told you to call me whenever you needed me."

Molly smiled warmly and patted his cheek; "How many times have I told you to call me Molly you silly boy?" she chuckled.

Kurt flushed and fixed his hair, a habit of his, and shrugged. "Sorry Mrs-_Molly._" He grinned.

Suddenly a flash of long black curls came bolting down the stairs and into Kurt's arms. "Kurtie! You're here!" she yelled happily, molding herself against the boy.

Molly opened her mouth to scold her child about running down the stairs before Kurt spoke. "Macy, you have to be careful on stairs, their dangerous and you could fall and get hurt. Make sure you walk and hold onto the railing, okay?" He spoke with a smile.

Molly smiled softly as her husband entered the room, she knew she could trust Kurt completely. "We're going to head out; we should be home by eleven. Macy's schedule is on the refrigerator, as well as both of our cell numbers. Thank you for everything, Kurt."

Kurt smiled at her and scooped Macy into his arms. "Have fun, everything's good and under control." He nodded.

Macy quickly nodded along. "Yah! God has fun so I can play with Kurtie!" she paused when she saw Kurt small frown directed towards her. "Please?" she added with big innocent brown eyes.

The two Anderson parents laughed before saying their goodbyes and making their way out.

Once the door was shut and the car was out of the driveway, Macy turned into a chatterbox, listing off all of the things that she wanted to do that night.

Kurt beamed at the child and set off with her to play dress up.

* * *

><p>Blaine whistled to himself, his duffle bag slung over his shoulder as he walked up the pathway to his new home. He had sent his stuff ahead, but wasn't due for another two days. He hoped that his parents wouldn't mind too much that he was early. He wanted to get used to the town before classes started next week. He raised a brow at the large black Navigator in the driveway, had his parents gotten a new car?<p>

He unlocked the door with his key and stepped inside, the first thing he heard was Macy's tinkling laughter. He glanced at the clock, telling him that it was twenty after seven. The aroma of pasta and chicken greeted him, as well as the constant opening music loop of The Little Mermaid on the large flat screen in the living room. He heard shuffling feet and guessed that his mother was just getting finished with dinner.

He threw his bag down and kicked off his shoes before making his way towards the kitchen, freezing in the doorway.

Instead of his mother behind the stove, he found a tall brunette boy. His hair was perfectly coifed and he was wearing a pair of tan dress pants, with a white button down and blue and red striped tie. His sleeves were rolled up and he was wearing one of his mother's pink aprons. Macy was sitting on the counter, kicking her feet back and forth and handing the boy the ingredients he needed when he asked. The boy, was lean and had skin that looked smooth as porcelain. He suddenly met blue green gray eyes and the brunette yelped slightly, nearly dropping the dish while at the same time Macy yelled out and excited "Blainey!"

He smiled and scooped up his little sister while the boy carefully placed down the dish on top of the stove before shutting the oven door. The unnamed teen fixed his hair before draining the pasta and pouring it into a bowl.

"Hello munchkin, how are you?" he smiled sweetly, pressing a kiss to his sister's cheek.

"I'm great! Kurtie was just making me dinner! And earlier we watched the Little Mermaid and Pocahontas, and Cinderella. And we played dress up and ran around singing! Then we baked cookies and went outside for a scavenger hunt! And then Kurt curled my hair and dressed me up as a princess for dinner, see?" she spoke, her face flushing red in excitement and lack of oxygen as she threw her hands out to show him her princess gown and tiara.

Blaine set her down and smiled as Kurt finally turned towards him to speak, holding out a hand with a nervous smile. "Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel, your sister's babysitter for the night. You much be Blaine."

Blaine was surprised by the manners on the boy and shook his hand nervously before smiling, getting a look at the truly angelic face of the boy in front of him. "Nice to meet you."

"Would you like to join us? I've made plenty of chicken parm." The boy asked.

Blaine found himself blushing at the smile and nodded his head dumbly. "Uhh sure." He murmured as Macy pulled him towards the table to tell him more about her day.

Blaine found it awkward that he was being served by a stranger in his own home as Kurt set a dish and glass of water in front of him. He thanked him anyways and watched as Kurt cut up his sister's food. He had never seen her act so easy and happy with someone besides himself and his parents. Kurt seemed to smile whenever Macy had something to say and it made his heart warm.

A few hours later after Macy's teeth were brushed and her pajamas on, she was tucked in and ready for bed. Blaine was walking by when he heard her request for Kurt to read her a story. He peeked into the doorway to see Kurt pull up a chair and pull out Snow White before reading the story, including voices and sound effects. Minutes later Macy was fast asleep; which was a miracle in itself. He had never seen his sister asleep before nine.

Blaine quickly made his way to his room to change into his pajamas so Kurt wouldn't find him snooping. He ignored the quick beating of his heart.

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled up as Blaine walked into the kitchen, dressed in pair of plaid blue pajama pants and a white V-neck. "Uhm, I have a plate of leftovers on the second shelf, and there are some chocolate chip cookies on the island. I also left a note of everything Macy and I did today for your parents. And your last load of laundry is in the dryer and should be done in about twenty minutes. There was also a new recipe I saw on the refrigerator so I put it together for lunch tomorrow; you just have to heat it in the oven for half an hour. " He spoke, flushing brightly.<p>

Blaine stared at the boy in front of him, mouth slightly agape. "Are you an angel or something?" Blaine laughed.

"Pardon?" Kurt asked, flushing red.

"First you get my sister to fall asleep in a matter of minutes. Then you cook dinner and cookies. You did the laundry and made lunch for _tomorrow_. Are you like, a robot or something?"

Kurt chuckled then and leaned over the counter, raising his manicured eyebrows. "Nah, but I'll let you in on a little secret." He spoke, looking left to right as if checking for eavesdroppers. "I _am_ a ninja." He mock whispered.

Blaine laughed and ran a hand through his curls. "Knew it." He teased.

Kurt grinned before walking towards the door. "Hey wait!" Blaine spoke, causing the boy to turn around.

"Yes?" Kurt murmured, and Blaine found his heart beating faster once more.

"You're paid to stay until eleven." He blushed.

Kurt stared at him for a moment before laughing. "Indeed I am, Mr. Anderson."

* * *

><p>"….so Dalton was the best solution. But you'll love it there, especially if you love music like you've told me." Kurt finished.<p>

Blaine smiled. The entire night they had exchanged stories of bullying for their sexuality as well as their love of music and all things Broadway. Blaine found that he was actually enjoying spending time with Kurt. He was surprised to hear his parents opening the door at exactly eleven.

"Blaine! We didn't know that you were coming early!" Molly spoke, hugging her son close before Brandon pulled him into a hug of his own.

"Yeah, classes ended early so I traded in my plane tickets and voila." He chuckled.

Molly smiled before turning to Kurt. "I see you've met my son."

Kurt smiled at her and stood, brushing invisible ling off of his jacket. "Yes I did." He smiled.

"How was your night?" Macy smiled.

Kurt repeated what he had told Blaine earlier in the kitchen before running a hand through his hair. "I should get going, Dalton doesn't have a curfew during the summer, but still." He shrugged slightly, pulling on his blazer and shoes.

"Thank you for everything, Kurt." Molly spoke as she handed him the money he earned.

"Not a problem Mrs. An-Molly." He chuckled. "Like I said, call me anytime."

Molly smiled and bid him goodbye along with Brandon before the two left to check on their daughter. Blaine smiled nervously at Kurt as he walked the boy to the door. "Thanks for everything." He chuckled.

Kurt smiled at him. "No problem. It was nice talking to you Blaine, see you in school?"

Blaine grinned and nodded his head. "See ya."

* * *

><p>Kurt walked down the stairs of Dalton on his way to the common room when he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned, a small smile forming on his face.<p>

"Excuse me, umm, hi. Can I ask you a question, I'm new here?" Blaine Anderson asked, smirking at Kurt as the boy held out his hand.

"My name is Kurt."

"Blaine." He returned, shaking the boy's hand. "So what exactly is going on?"

Kurt grinned. "The Warblers, every now and then they throw and impromptu performance in the senior commons. It tends to shut the school down for a little while." Kurt smiled.

Blaine chuckled. "So wait, glee club here is kind of cool?"

"The Warbler's are like, rock stars." Kurt beamed before grabbing the Blaine's hand and pulling him down the stairs towards the hall.

"Come on, I know a short cut."

Kurt wondered what Blaine would think of his Teenage Dream solo.

At the same time, Blaine was wondering what Kurt would think if he asked him on a date.

* * *

><p><strong>I screwed up at the names during the end because it was late, but it's fixed now! :)<strong>


End file.
